Colisión (Au de Make my own history, de Tessa23)
by zryvanierkic
Summary: En retrospectiva, aun hay muchas cosas por decirse. Sin embargo, ¿podrán soportar la colisión contra sus verdades más supremas?


***ALERTA* Oneshot con contenido sexual explícito. Abstenerse si no les agrada el lemon homosexual.**

 **Los Derechos de Yuri! on Ice le pertenecen a Mappa y a las sensei Kubito y Sayito, a quienes nunca voy a terminar de agradecerles el haber incorporado a mi existencia una historia tan bella, que me viene acompañando en los peores y mejores momentos.**

 **Y los derechos absolutos sobre el Fic "Make my own history", y los personajes de Brendan y Laryssa, son por entero de Tessa23, a quien le encanta torturarme adorablemente con cada nuevo capítulo, ¡e ilumina mi vida con su presencia!.**

Como por la época en que las cosas no estaban tan complicadas para el Victuuri de "Make my own history", tuve el atrevimiento de escribir este oneshot, bajo promesa de que vería la luz sí y solo sí Tessa33 consideraba que era viable su publicación. Así que llego a este día, una vez más, infinitamente agradecida por haber logrado tener el visto bueno de mi querida Tessa23 para publicar este fic que originalmente se iba a llamar "Retrospectiva" (como lo sugiere todo el oneshot...).

Aclarar solamente, para evitar confusiones, que "Colisión" es un AU. No tiene relación alguna con la secuencia de la trama original, y mucho menos con las decisiones de sus personajes. Por ello, por favor, verlo como lo que es, una realidad alterna del maravilloso mundo creado por Tessy.

Espero que sus fans no se ofendan si no es de su agrado. Yo admiro y disfruto mucho su talento y amistad, y aunque odie a su Laryssa, estoy enamorada de su Brendan (Team Brenduuri!). Así que este fic, desarrollado también bajo su supervisión, está hecho con todo el respeto y cariño que le tengo como fan y amiga.

Ahora sí:

 **Zryvanierkic solo es una víctima más de los efectos colaterales de la droga llamada "Yuuri en modo Eros" (y del doctor Brendan...).**

 **¡Que lo disfruten! *espera que literalmente***

* * *

 **Colisión**

 **(Au de "Make my own history", de Tessa23)**

Retrospectiva…

Palabra complicada, cargada de arrepentimientos, nostalgia, ilusión, esperanza convertida en resignación.

Mirando hacia el cielo que en ese momento cubría a Rusia con un manto estrellado, el corazón le latía, aunque no sumido en el significado de aquellas letras.

¿Por qué estaba ahí, qué esperaba citando a aquella persona…?

Retrospectiva…

La mirada se aleja de aquel cielo, y los pasos avanzan, dudosos, hacia la puerta asignada, o designada, por el destino. Aquel que convirtió una simple palabra "formal" en un algo más complicado y doloroso que el recuerdo…

Un algo formado en "amor", y perdido en el rojo triste de un vacío…

Un algo formado en "experiencia", y multiplicado con creces con más de un despertar…

Dos algos que nunca verían un "final", y que ahora, como sus pies, lo llevaban a un abismo.

 _¿Por qué estoy aquí, qué espero citando a esta persona…?_

Retrospectiva…

Sonrió, con ironía, ajustando el asa al hombro, a la mano, a la muñeca, y a la cadera.

Porque aunque esa palabra hablase de los eventos que ya habían pasado… lo cierto era que estaba en ese lugar porque deseaba saber qué sucedería luego…

 _Y contestarme los por qués…_

Usó la tarjeta que abriría la puerta de aquella habitación de hotel. Entró, y sus ojos verdes chocaron con la espalda masculina frente al gran ventanal. Una espalda cubierta por una chamarra de color negro…

Y esa persona volteó, dejando caer por completo el maletín hasta su muñeca, y mirando a la persona que había entrado con una extraña luz en su mirada gris.

\- Gracias por venir… - los ojos celestes no compartieron la fría energía de su sonrisa.

\- Entenderás que no comprendo para qué me citaste… - los ojos marrones miraron a los contrarios, mostrando aun un rastro de dolor.

\- Aun no termino de entender el motivo de esta cita, si se puede llamar así… Victor.

\- Sé que es imposible que lo entiendas ahora. Pero estoy seguro que luego lo harás… Laryssa.

La mujer lo miró fijamente, sin hacer nada. Y luego, se acercó a la mesa que daba la bienvenida, para dejar sobre su superficie la tarjeta, y su cartera, dejando que su pobre hombro descansara al fin.

\- De acuerdo. Aunque supongo que entenderás que no puedo perder mi tiempo: por si lo has olvidado, hay unos niños pequeños que necesitan de la presencia de _su_ madre –Yuuri bajó la mirada, apretando los puños- También las niñas, obviamente. Pero hace mucho que ellas saben tomar decisiones asertivas.

\- …lo sé. Claro que lo sé. Si no fuese así, no estarías aquí. Llamándote madre de _mis_ hijos.

Al mismo tiempo, la persona a quien Victor había esperado dejó su maletín, en el sofá de aquella habitación, donde ya descansaba la mochila deportiva del más joven. Y se desafiaron con la mirada.

\- Si es para saber sobre

\- No. O sí, en parte. Hay cosas que no pudieron tratarse antes de que… todo se acomodara tal y como está. Pero ahora es tiempo. Ahora quiero respuestas… Brendan –Victor se acercó al médico, buscando intimidarlo, pero las estaturas que compartían en dimensión exactamente igual, impidieron algo parecido.

\- ¿Respuestas? ¿Quieres respuestas? Perfecto, siéntate –con total frescura, se sentó al borde de la cama, y esperó, cruzado de brazos- ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? ¿Algo parecido a si hemos hecho el amor, a si lo beso, a si pienso hacerle bebés…?

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? –se acercó, peligroso, e iracundo, gruñendo al ver que los ojos grises y el cabello color arena medio ondulado no se movían ni con su respiración.

\- Me atrevo, sí. Después de todo, yo soy el hombre que acogió a Yuuri, cuando su marido se rindió. Yo soy el hombre que lo acompañaba en cada una de las etapas de su milagro de amor, ¿o lo has olvidado?

\- ¡No lo hice porque él me dejó de lado, yo quise

\- Quise, hube, quizás, tal vez, ¿eso qué? Si Yuuri hubiera mostrado comportamientos ridículamente extraños, ¿sabes qué habría hecho cualquiera de las parejas de mis pacientes y yo mismo? –acercó su rostro al suyo, haciéndolo temblar- Habría dejado ese campamento de mierda y lo habría buscado. Habría dejado a mi amante o mujerzuela barata que se me regalaba, para ir corriendo a proteger a mi esposo…

\- …por lo que veo te ha contado su versión de los hechos…

\- Me lo ha contado todo tal cual. Me lo ha contado todo, pero no porque sea un chismoso o por un afán de victimizarse. Me lo contó todo el día en que su mundo se acabó, Victor, para que yo pudiera _entender_ que _él_ había fallado mil veces más que tú mismo, y así impedir que fuera a tu casa a partirte la cara –la faz rusa pareció titubear entre la ira y las ganas de llorar- Yuuri está intentando recuperar su entereza, está intentando lograr que esos dos bellos bebés crezcan tranquilos, sin su padre las veinticuatro horas del día, sí… Pero amándote, sabiendo que ustedes son sus padres, aunque ya no sean ni amigos. A ese nivel llega la sencillez y gentileza de Yuuri.

\- …tú aprovechaste que nuestro matrimonio acabó para meterte en su cama…

\- Si eres capaz de decir eso en ese tono, y sobre Yuuri… me alegra mucho en verdad que hayas sido tan hijo de puta como para dejarlo solo, estando tan herido. No te confundas –se puso de pie, mirándolo con frialdad- Quien metió en su cama a otra persona fuiste tú, tan pronto como pudiste, o incluso desde antes…

 _¿Por qué estoy aquí, qué esperaba citando a quien me hizo tanto daño…?_

\- ¿No lo sabías, verdad? –Laryssa lo rodeaba, como el vaho de una niebla venenosa. Lo rodeaba, paseando sus dedos por encima de la chamarra ya gastada, deleitándose con ese perfume tan característico de Yuuri, que era una mezcla entre lo sugerente y lo inocente- Dos veces, en tu cama… Claro que ya cuando no estabas, pero… Era un deleite verlo bañarse en los vestidores tras las prácticas. Fue un deleite bañarme con él en la laguna de aquel campamento…

\- …basta… -Yuuri apretaba los puños, mirando el piso, sintiendo que se ahogaba.

\- ¿Basta? –lanzó una carcajada, burlándose- No, querido. "Basta" es una palabra que no existe entre él y yo. Solo existe el… "más" –Yuuri la agarró fuerte de la muñeca. Ambas miradas a la misma altura, ambas miradas cargadas de sentimientos muy intensos- Oye, ¡suéltame! ¡Me haces daño!

\- ¿Daño? ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto daño me hiciste tú…? No, no lo tienes. Solo te has dedicado a alcanzar tu objetivo sin importante a quiénes dejas atrás, y sí, debo reconocer que es una de las cualidades que más te admiro… -sus ojos marrones pronto dejaron de esconderse tras la montura cuadrada de color azul, y en menos de un minuto, algo en la energía que emanaba el japonés desestabilizó a la rusa- Mientras seas la madre que mis hijos necesitan, mientras seas la madre que debiste y pudiste ser de joven para aquel hijo de Victor, yo no tendré problema alguno en tragarme mi papel de hombre que compartió su cama. No me importará que cuando sepas que los miro, de lejos, lo aferres como si fueses una víbora rodeando un árbol –avanzó con ella, hasta aprisionar su pecho con el propio, contra la pared.

\- …Katsuki… basta… - había hablado con una extraña mezcla entre pavor, impotencia, y…

\- Vaya –reconociendo esa mirada, sonrió de lado, irónico- Sabía que en mi forma Eros soy capaz de lograr cosas imposibles, pero… -su nariz viajó a su cuello, para oler sus cabellos negros- Ese olor a mujer es algo que siempre había querido conocer, cuando era joven…

\- …Katsuki… -la boca de Yuuri se había acercado a su cuello expuesto, y ella no pudo reprimir un gemido. ¿Por qué, por qué no lo apartaba, por qué… su cuerpo…?

\- Vamos, Laryssa… ¿No crees que el combo completo es mejor que solo la migaja dejada por el anterior dueño…? No te creas todas las leyendas… -mordió su lóbulo- …si no estuviera bien dotado, ese ruso no me habría pedido muchas veces que se lo meta…

 _¿Por qué sigo aquí, por qué dejo que este hombre me golpee con mi propia mierda…?_

\- Lo sabes muy bien, Victor. Yuuri solo me lo comentó tiempo después, en una de esas noches de pesadillas en las que despertó, gritando, suplicando, que no lo dejaras, por ella… Tampoco fuiste tú el que lo vio dudar al querer ser algo que no era, para complacerte.

\- Yo nunca

\- ¡Lo sé, maldita sea! ¿Pero acaso no lo viste venir? –lo miró, colérico, fastidiado- Hasta yo lo noté: Yuuri estaba minimizando tu amor, sí, ¿pero por qué diablos uno minimiza lo que le ofrecen?

\- …porque la otra persona no… no hace llegar bien el mensaje… -reprimió un sollozo.

\- Así es. No lo lograste, Victor. Y embarazo tras embarazo, lo dejaste solo

\- ¡DIJISTE QUE ERAN DE RIESGO, TEMÍA DAÑARLOS!

\- ¡PERO NO TE DIJE DÉJALO SOLO Y HAZTE VER CON LA ÚNICA MUJER DEL MUNDO CON LA QUE TE CELABA, IDIOTA! –quedaron jadeantes, furiosos, y con ganas de matarse- Me voy, Nikiforov. Yuuri me espera, ya he abusado de la amabilidad de mi pareja al no decirle que venía a verte –se puso de pie, recogió la maleta, y caminó a la puerta.

\- ¿…por qué…? ¿Por qué tú…? –hablaba bajito, y agitado, evidenciando su llanto- ¿Qué tuviste… para sacarme de su corazón…? –estaba jorobado, retraído en su propio cuerpo, por lo que no pudo observar la expresión de resignación del otro hombre.

\- No tengo idea… Si la tuviera, probablemente, me habría enamorado de mí mismo.

\- …disfrutas tenerlo y restregármelo, ¿verdad? –alzó la mirada celeste, cargada de resentimiento y desesperación- Te daré lo que quieras, pero, devuélvemelo…

Brendan lo observó, sin expresión alguna. Dejó una vez más la maleta, olvidada casi, igual que la tarjeta. Y avanzó, quitándose el saco de diseñador y la corbata a juego. Victor lo observó, con un extraño y desagradable resentimiento.

\- ¿Lo que quiera…?

\- …sí.

\- Bien. Sé Yuuri –Victor se sonrojó, e intentó apartarse, pero el otro apretó sus piernas- Sé Yuuri, y tal vez así descubras por qué ya no significas nada para él. Sé Yuuri, y tal vez descubras, que incluso él puede desear más de lo que tuvo... –su mano viajó hacia la entrepierna del otro, tensándolo- Tú decides. Humillarte, al ser tomado por quien lo toma siempre, pero tenerlo para toda tu vida de nuevo. O irte, y revolcarte con aquella mujer que solo te abre las piernas a ti…

 _¿Por qué sigo aquí, por qué dejo que este hombre me haga sentir como nunca me he sentido con nadie…?_

Laryssa se hundía, cada vez más, con los cabellos negros regados por la cama, con las uñas clavadas en sus palmas, ya que Yuuri había atado sus muñecas al respaldar. No, no para sodomizarla, eso era algo que solo había hecho con una persona, y no pensaba permitírselo con nadie más. Pero así era mejor, pensó. Después de todo...

Después de todo, ese japonés lo hacía como el dios al que representaba su programa corto de aquel año. Y sin embargo, algo en la manera de tocar, de usar su boca, sus labios, había mortificado su interior. Para empezar, ¿cómo lo había permitido…? ¿Por qué lo había dejado hacerle aquello…?

"Piénsalo: Soy la persona que más sabe cómo complacerlo, cómo hacerlo perder la razón. Vamos, Laryssa: es tu oportunidad también para mostrarme por qué tu cuerpo de mujer es más atractivo que el mío en todas sus facetas".

Yuuri llevó la humedad de su lengua a aquella parte de la anatomía que nunca había conocido en toda su vida, por haber llegado "virgen" al matrimonio. En medio del oral, rió, para sí: ironías de la vida, porque sospechaba que quizás esa mujer bajo su cuerpo había sido la primera experiencia de ese tipo para su propio esposo. Entonces, los ojos que se habían mantenido cerrados, se abrieron. Y en medio de la absurda situación que de seguro evidenciaba que estaba al fin loco de dolor, lo imaginó, como él, en su lugar… ¿Qué le haría Victor a ese cuerpo, si estuviera en esa época en la que Yuuri no era un recuerdo no grato, por simplemente ni siquiera existir en la ecuación?

Y Yuuri lloró. Llevando su boca a la de aquella mujer, para darle uno de aquellos besos que se suponía pertenecientes únicamente a Victor. La besó, con una mezcla absurda entre la ternura de los besos con Brendan, y los besos con su ex. La besó, mientras sin contemplaciones, la penetraba, deleitándose eróticamente con el alivio que esa caverna le otorgaba a su cuerpo.

Y Laryssa perdió el habla, la capacidad de pensar. No, definitivamente ese japonés no tenía nada que envidiarle a Victor, la persona que ella… -gemido- Porque Victor lograba que su… -gemido- aunque… –gemido, gemido, gemido-.

Su mente borró a Victor, y se centró en pedir más, en abrirse más, en rogar porque la soltara.

Y Yuuri la soltó. La soltó, y enredó con gentil fiereza sus dedos en esa cabellera de la noche, mientras las carreteras blancas que eran esas piernas lo atraían, para meterse más y más, hasta el fondo, importándole muy poco que no usaran protección. Porque de una u otra manera… –lágrimas cayendo- ese interior sabía a Victor –sollozo contenido-.

En ese interior, Victor se vaciaba, y él…

Total, nunca había fecundado a nadie, ¿por qué no fecundar a la mujer que le arrebató a su familia…?

 _¿Por qué sigo aquí, por qué dejo que este hombre me toque, me muestre la manera en que lo ama… se sienta con derecho a humillarme…?_

Lo tenía ya desnudo, y siendo devorado por sus labios expertos. La sola idea de pensar que a Yuuri le hacía lo mismo, le mortificaba, lo encelaba. Brendan era un experto al hacer el amor, y eso lo había sabido siempre. Como aquella vez que, "auscultándolo", le había arrancado un gemido bajo, que los tres -no, solo ellos- celebraron como una anécdota vergonzosa.

Pero no. Yuuri se había excitado solo con un dedo…

Brendan no podía negárselo. Había deseado, aunque muy pocas veces, poder ver desnudo a Victor. El ruso era una delicia para los ojos, un manjar delicioso que, en esas condiciones, le exigía lo máximo de sus propias capacidades eróticas. Ambos pezones fueron atacados con hambre, con algo de prisas -debía regresar con Yuuri- mientras sus dedos lo preparaban, lo exploraban, y le arrancaban vergonzosos gemidos al entrar y salir, golpeando sin piedad ese punto que lo enloquecería.

No era necesario preguntar si iba bien. No, para nada. El bello espectáculo de Victor entregado, retorciéndose, con la erección al máximo de su dureza, lo podía demasiado caliente. Lo seducía… a quedarse toda la noche ahí. Después de todo, ¿le entregaría a Yuuri…?

Bajó hasta su erección, para meterla entera en su boca, y fue en ese momento, en que se convenció del motivo por el cual Yuuri no llegaba a entregarse por completo a él: Victor, en éxtasis, era un pecado. Era la máxima fantasía de un ser humano, y la sola visión lo llevó a correrse un poco, aunque pudo apretarse para no llegar. Y lo castigó, arremetiendo con sus dedos, y llevándolo al orgasmo de manera rápida, para, en medio del clímax, meterse en su cuerpo, hasta el fondo, hasta casi perforarlo, y arqueando por completo su cuerpo.

Embestía, recibiendo generosos jadeos y gemidos, maldiciones y peticiones de más, a las que acallaba con su muy sensual y sexual manera de besar. Lo hizo suyo, apretando, marcando, y muy especialmente, asegurándose de que Victor quedara marcado, que todo el mundo viese las señales de su posesión…

Una pequeña venganza en pro de Yuuri.

 _¿Por qué sigo aquí, por qué no eres tú quien está conmigo…?_

Laryssa le arañó la espalda, y gritó el nombre de Yuuri, mientras él la mordía con rabia, en el cuello, al alcanzar al mismo tiempo el clímax, llenándola con su semen.

Brendan se corrió en su interior, luego de vencer la terquedad del cuerpo poseído, gritando el nombre de Victor, ahogándose en su boca, que no dejaba de gemir.

Y Victor y Yuuri…

Llegaron.

 _¿Por qué sigo aquí, por qué no fuiste tú desde el inicio…?_

Yuuri y Brendan cayeron sobre el cuerpo bajo el suyo… Laryssa y Victor buscaron recuperar su aliento…

Yuuri apoyando la mejilla sobre aquellos montes, y Brendan apoyando la boca en los músculos firmes… Laryssa con una sonrisa de satisfacción imposible, y Victor con mirada neutral, sin expresiones…

Yuuri se incorporó luego de cinco minutos… Victor se apartó luego de seis…

Y se sentaron al lado de la persona que los había llevado al clímax.

\- Ahora entiendo… -Laryssa acarició su espalda, delineando sus músculos, hasta llegar a su trasero- que eso de que los japoneses la tienen chica, era un mito.

\- ¿Verdad? Tal vez no soy del promedio –ella rió.

\- Quizás… Tal vez si –se acercó, para besar su cuello- tenemos otra ronda, me puedas demostrar cuán equivocada es esa leyenda…

\- Ahora entiendo… -Brendan se sentó también, y lo observó, sin poder negarse ya lo mucho que Victor le gustaba, y lo mucho que deseaba poseerlo- por qué Yuuri te ama tanto. Eres muy dulce, Victor…

\- ¿Lo dices porque mi semen es dulzón o por mi apariencia frágil al hacerlo? –él rió.

\- Tal vez por ambas, aunque… No llegué a tomarte todo. Puedo llamar a Yuuri, si me concedes toda la noche para averiguarlo…

 _Retrospectiva…_

Volteó, y sus ojos marrones le sonrieron con una dulzura incomparable, una mirada que prometía muchas cosas, un futuro sin tantos tropiezos ni dudas, o terceros. Porque Victor ya no importaba. No cuando le habían dado el mejor sexo y la máxima ternura.

\- Ahora entiendo a Victor, Laryssa. Eres todo lo que él dijo que eras…

Volteó, y sus ojos celestes le sonrieron con una picardía y seducción capaces de erectar a cualquiera, una sonrisa que prometía muchas más noches en las que devoraría esas deliciosas piernas masculinas, y se hundiría en ese cuerpo de infarto, tan firme por ser deportista.

\- Ahora entiendo a Yuuri, Brendan. Eres todo lo que él dijo que eras…

 _Retrospectiva…_

\- No, déjame terminar, por favor –no permitió que lo besara, no permitió que lo volviera a tocar- En verdad, tienes un cuerpo que un hombre heterosexual disfrutaría todo el día. Sabes hacerlo como una buena trabajadora del oficio, aunque me temo que no tengo con quien compararte –pareció haberla golpeado con un puño- Pude cumplir al fin uno de mis propósitos para antes de morir: tener sexo con una prostituta –intentó golpearlo, pero él la detuvo, esta vez, empujándola en retorno, haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran de manera grotesca – Victor tenía razón: eres su amiga. Solo eso…

\- ¿Cómo puedes afirmarlo, hijo de

\- Tu piel. Ni una sola marca. Ni una sola muestra de pertenencia… -empezó a vestirse- ¿Acaso crees que ese mordisco fue porque me volviste loco…? Quisiera estar presente para cuando él la vea, y entienda que no dejaste de ser nunca lo que eras.

\- ¡BASTARDO!

\- Eres solo su amiga, pero tristemente una mala amiga. Y eso es mi culpa: yo no cumplí con mi deber de ser su compañero. Yo te lo entregué en bandeja. Yo te lo cedí, no es que me lo quitaras. Porque tú tuviste tu oportunidad únicamente cuando él ya no tenía una familia… antes, ¿no se dedicó a hablarte de mí, a exponerte sus miedos…?

\- Eres de lo peor…

\- Lo soy, sí, aunque tú ya no seas una doncella. Pero te lo merecías –se terminó de vestir- Te lo merecías, y no me arrepiento. A mí, con un caramelo y un buen baño se me quitará tu sabor y olor, pero a ti, Laryssa, ¿qué te quedará de mí…? ¿Recién ahora entiendes por qué Vitya nunca dejó de amarme…?

 _Retrospectiva…_

\- Yuuri dijo –empezó a vestirse- que eras el hombre más apasionado y dulce del mundo –soltó una risita a causa del creciente dolor de cintura- Ni siquiera Yuuri me dejó tan maltrecho en mi primera vez con él…

\- ¿Eso nos deja en una disyuntiva, verdad? –intentó tocarlo, pero se apartó a tiempo, para vestirse.

\- Sí, nos deja una disyuntiva… ¿Poner en manos de Yuuri la grabación de esta sesión de sexo, o no herirlo…? –el rostro de Brendan se puso pálido- Porque, ¿sabes? Yuuri tenía razón sobre tus capacidades amatorias, pero, como amigo, y pareja, dejas mucho que desear. Sí, yo permití que mi relación muriera, yo lo dejé solo, yo le entregué mi cuerpo a otra persona, igual que a ti… Pero yo nunca le entregué mis sentimientos a alguien que no fuese él…

\- ¿Y dice eso el que acaba de dejarse tirar por su actual pareja? –habló indignado.

\- Sí. Porque fue divertido jugar contigo. Gracias por ayudarme en mi experimento –terminó de vestirse- Yo he procurado ser fiel a todas mis parejas, nunca estuve con otra persona en su momento. Ni lo haría. Eso debe darte una idea de lo que me une a Laryssa, ¿no crees? En cambio a ti, para ti, Yuuri "es tu todo". Pero acabas de intentar robarle a la única persona que fue más de una primera vez en su vida…

\- …lárgate, Victor…

\- No me echas, me voy –sonrió con cinismo- Ten cuidado, mucho cuidado. Yuuri conoce muy bien mi olor a sexo…

Salió de aquella habitación, suspirando, sin mirar atrás, sin escuchar los gritos, los insultos, los ruidos al interior.

Indicó en recepción que el inquilino quien quedaba pagaría el alquiler, y se fue, sin mirar atrás…

El celular vibró… y sonó, con esa melodía que había elegido el día de su matrimonio…

 _"Te lo dije…"_

 _"Y yo también…"_

 _"¿Y ahora…?"_

 _"…toca seguir, adelante. Sabes bien que aun no es tiempo…"_

 _"¿…cuándo…?"_

 _"Cuando logremos perdonarnos a nosotros mismos…"_

Apagó la pantalla y caminó en silencio, la mano en los bolsillos.

Iría a casa en dos horas, vagaría por ahí en ese tiempo…

Total, al llegar, lo recibirían excusas que ya sabía de antemano como falsas. Pero debía fingir que las creía, solo un poco más… ¿verdad?

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, lograría ver esos cabellos plateados a lo lejos…

…o esa mirada chocolate, que derretiría su frío interno.


End file.
